Runway Love
by Orangesoda111
Summary: Life is getting great for Bella Swan she's 18, she's gorgeous and a Victoria's secret model all she needs is a man. What will happen when she meets this bronze haired Greek god will sparks fly? Is way better than the summary rated T-M cannon ON HOLD
1. Will you be my boyfriend for 2 seconds?

**Hey this is my third fanfic right now I'm starting to get the hang of writing these sorry I haven't updated in a while because, my eye got all swollen from being on the Computer too long this fanfic was the winner of my poll so I'm creating it and ENJOY!**

Hey I'm Bella Swan and 18 fresh out of high school. I absolutely can't stand my life sure I'm gorgeous but ever since my dad died life has been going downhill. In his will he left the house and all of the money to Lauren the skank that he cheated on my mom with. I live in a trailer with my mom now and work two jobs at a pizza place in the mall, and a waitress while my mom gets drunk and is unemployed.

"Bella hun you're late" Laurent the boss of pizza palace said to me

"Damn it I'm sorry" I said

"I'll let it slide this time but next time your late its either you're fired or mascot duty." Laurent warned

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" I said then kissed Laurent on the cheek he didn't care that I did because, he was gay.

"Oh honey those shoes do not go with your outfit" Laurent continued I looked down at my sea green air walk shoes with little silver hearts all over them and I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"You wish you could pull off these shoes" I teased

"Coming from the only person that is high heeled challenged" Laurent said

"What the hell is high healed challenged?" I asked

"You can't walk in high heels" Laurent said in a Duh kind of voice like everyone should know

"I can walk in heels I just never tried." I pouted

"Everyone knows you're the clumsiest person on the face of the planet" Laurent said

"Also the most gorgeous person" I teased

"Welcome to Pizza Palace what would you like to order" I asked

"A large pepperoni pizza with a side of you" The perv guy said

"Look I'm tired of this sh-" I started but Laurent gave me a warning glare

"Of this shitake mushroom pizza good choice of pepperoni" I said then flashed a fake smile to the costumers and secretly flipped Laurent off.

"Hell yes my shifts over bye Laurent" I said and practically ran out of the store. I passed Victoria's Secret to hear my favorite song playing. I did my fiercest walk into the store and started to dance and twirl around for once I didn't trip.

"I freaken love this song" I said and walked and danced

"Bella you shouldn't be prancing around in here" A girl about in her late 20s said

"I can't help it I freakin love this song" I said

"You didn't let me finish you should be prancing around here but you should be prancing around on the Victoria's secret runway" The girl said

"That's freakin awesome wow I'm saying freakin a lot today" I said

"Well lets go to the freakin limo and get you an audition for Victoria's secret" The girl screamed

"Wait who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked

"I'm Giselle Bundchen and I know who you are because, it says that on your pizza apron."

"Oh yeah so lets get to that freakin limo" I said and she laughed

When we got to the limo there were people with a bunch of cameras

"What the hell?" I asked and got into the limo

"You really don't know who I am do you?" She asked

"No I don't are you some kind of serial killer or something?" I asked and she laughed

"No I'm one of Victoria's secret best models and Tom Brady is my boyfriend" Giselle said

"We're here" The driver said and we walked into the agentcy I walked in to the casting room

"Hey I'm Bella Swan aka Belly bear hmm what should I say I love peanut butter and enjoy long walks on the beach holy crap I feel like I'm on e-harmony or something." I said and the people laughed they made me walk and put on their products.

"You're hired and your first pay check will be in 3 months" They said

"Yippee when do I start?" I asked

"Tomorrow night is dress rehearsal can you make it?" They asked

"Hell yea" I said

"Can we have your number and address?" They asked

"Umm about that I don't have any phones and my house is the third from the left trailer in the trailer park." I said and received sympathetic glances

"Well we can't have that can we." They said and handed me an envy 2 phone

"Holy shitake mushrooms thanks" I said while bouncing up and down

"My number's already entered in there" Giselle squealed

"That's freakin awesome" I said and she laughed

"Bye" I said and ran to catch the bus for my job as a waitress

When I got there I was actually on time.

"Woot Woot I'm on time" I screamed and several people sent glares towards me. Then James said

"Joy now go serve table 23"

I went to the table and saw a huge muscular guy with curly brown hair that looked like he could snap me in half, A less muscular blonde guy and a gorgeous Greek god with green eyes and bronze hair I didn't look at him for long maybe a second because, if you stare at a hot guy then they become super cocky, and then I saw a blond with a body that a model would kill for but I still think I was prettier than her and then I saw a short Pixie looking girl who had a great clothes.

"Welcome to James's restaurant blah blah blah here are your menus" I said bored and went to serve table 24 a saw a guy that was hot but he had player written all over him.

"Here is your menu" I said still bored

"Wait" The guy said

"Yea" I answered

"If I could re-arrange the alphabet then I'd put U and I together." He said

"Well If I could re-arrange the alphabet I'd put F and U together" I said and table 23 burst out laughing

"Wait" The guy begged and I rolled my eyes at him

"If I saw you naked I'd die happy" He said

"And if I saw you naked I'd die laughing" I said and table 23 burst out in a new round of laughter and when I turned around to leave he slapped my ass.

"Did you just slap my ass?" I asked

"Yea did you like it" The guy said while wiggling his eyebrows

"Hell no Skeez" I said then walked away

"James table 24 is trying to hit on me." I complained

"Deal with it" James said with venom in his voice

"Fine but you owe me" I said and went out to table 24

"What would you like?" I asked

"I'd like hot wings with a side of you." He said

"Oh wow original that's the second time I heard that today" I said

"Plus my boyfriend wouldn't like the way you're talking to me he's here actually right now" I lied

"Introduce me to him" The skeez said

"Fine" I said and went to table 23

"Hey person with the green eyes can you be my boyfriend for 2 seconds" I whispered to the Greek god

"Hell yea" He said and I held his hand and bought him to table 24 and kissed him right in front of the skeez the kiss was actually the best kiss I had in my life I pulled away breathlessly and he looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

"Told you I had a boyfriend skeez now stop hitting on me" I said and the skeez looked disappointed

"Thanks" I whispered in the person's ear

"I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella" I said back

"Can I have your number?" Edward asked

"Sure as long as you don't act like that skeez at table 24." I said and Edward nodded I handed him my phone and he handed me his

"Whoa you have almost no people in your contacts." Edward said

"Oh I just got the phone today." I said

"Oh" Edward said and handed me back my phone

"Oh my freakin gawd I love this song." I said when drops of Jupiter filled the air on the dance floor I playfully pulled Edward on the dance floor and put my hands around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"I usually don't dance with strangers" Edward started

"But I'm just that amazing." I said and Edward's musical laughter filled the air when the song was over I had to go back to work. Edward was still at the restaurant eating and same with the people he came with they just finished up and I was collecting their plates when I realized it was 9:00 and the last bus leaves then.

"Shit" I said and Edward looked at me

"James I have to go" I yelled across the restaurant I didn't hear his answer because, I ran out of the door the bus was still at the stop and as I was a few feet away from the bus it drove away.

"Fuck" I mumbled under my breath and sat down on the bench I saw Edward come up to me and the rest of the group followed him

"Hey" He said

"Hey" I said less cheery

"This is Emmett" he said pointing to the huge guy

"Hi Emm-" I was cut off by him giving me a huge bear hug

"Hey Bells" Emmett said like he knew me forever

"This is Rosalie" Edward said pointing to the blonde

"She's my girlfriend" Emmett said sounding like an excited 5 year old and we laughed

"This is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper" He said pointing out the pixie looking girl and the shy blond guy that looked like Rosalie's twin an idea hit me

"Hey you are over 16 and have a car right?" I asked

"Yeah I have a car it's a jeep and its my baby." Emmett said

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked

"Hell yes road trip" Emmett said and I hopped into his gigantic jeep

"Where do you live?" Emmett asked

"Actually I need to stop by county sunshine day care." I said

"Ok" Emmett said and I leaned on the persons shoulder next to me which happened to be Edward he smelled good like a scent I can't even describe. Claire de lune by Debussy came on

"Claire de lune is great" I thought out loud

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked shocked

"Yea I've never met anyone before that actually liked Debussy." I said

"Me too" Edward said gawd can this guy ever get more perfect?

"Ohmygawdyoutwoareperfectforeachotherandi'mAliceIcantellwearegoingtobebestfriends." Alice said while bouncing up and down in her seat

"Excited pixie say what?" I asked and everyone laughed

"Oh my gawd you two are perfect for each other and I'm Alice I can tell we are going to be best friends." Alice said without taking a breath

"We're here" Alice said in a sing song voice

Me and Edward got out of the car and walked in and Carissa came running up to me she was gorgeous like me she had brown wavy hair and stunning blue eyes and I hugged her.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Jane the daycare manager said

"Sure" I said and followed her to her office

"Bella I know you love Carissa very much but if your late one more time I'm going to have to call child services." Jane said

"I know I'm so sorry. I missed the bus." I said

"Can I take Rissa home now?" I asked

"Yes but be warned I will call child services if you're late one more time." Jane said and I went to Carissa and Edward

"Oh and Bella I need that check for $300 or we can't watch Carissa" Jane said shit I was hoping she would forget about that

"Shit I promise I'll pay you later I just got this job and-" I started but was cut off by Jane

"I'll give you a few weeks more only if you give me your shirt." Jane said and I looked down at my pink and grey cami with flowing fabric towards the end**(AN: pic on profile) **

"Fine" I said willing to do anything for Carissa and took off my shirt I had a Victoria's secret midnight blue push up bra on and I still had glitter all over my body from when I tried out to be a model.

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath and threw my shirt at her and all of the grown up men there was starring at me

"Take a picture it will last longer" I shouted at them

"Ugh all the guys are starring at me" I groaned

"Well you can't blame them" Edward said we walked to the car with Carissa and everyone was starring at my chest

"Eddie we leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to get her half naked?" Emmett joked and we laughed

"No actually the bitch running this place made me give her my shirt or I couldn't take Carissa home" I said

"What's a bitch" Carissa asked and everyone laughed

"A bitch is a bad word don't say it" I said

"Oh wait that's what Renee ney calls Lauren" Carissa said

"Yea that's what I call Lauren too" I mumbled under my breath

"Well I better get used to this since I'll be wearing this type of clothes for a while" I said

"You're a stripper?" Rosalie asked and covered Carissa's ears

"Hell no I'm a Victoria's secret model that's why I'm covered in all this glitter I had an interview today." I said and everyone's mouth dropped

"No freakin way Rosalie and Alice are Victoria's secret models too." Edward said

"Really are you going to the dress rehearsal tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes" Alice squealed

"How'd you guys get into Victoria's secret modeling?" I asked

"Our agents wanted us to interview with them so we went and got the interview." Rosalie said like it was no big deal I could tell that Rosalie didn't like me

"What about you?" Alice asked

"Oh um I was dancing in the mall and Giselle said that I've got model potential and bought me to Victoria's secret to get an interview." I said and everyone looked shocked

"What?" I asked

"They found you in a mall?! And Me and Alice had to work our asses off just to get a 5 minute interview." Rosalie said disgusted

"How old is she?" Alice said changing the subject before Rosalie gets pissed off even more

"I'm this many years old" Carissa said while holding up 4 fingers

"So you had her when you were 14?" Rosalie asked

"No she's my sister" I lied I did have her at 14 but that part of my past I wasn't willing to share yet

"Oh this is our house" I said pointing to a mansion type house

"Holy shit Bella why do you even work?" Edward asked

"It looks good for my college resume" I lied and hopped out of the car with Carissa we walked about a half of mile to the trailer park and when I opened the door Renee was passed out and Carissa took a shower then I did and I went into my small bed and Carissa climbed into the same bed.

"Night night mommy" Carissa said

"Night sweety" I said and drifted to sleep dreaming about the greek god I met today

**YO! Hit or miss good or bad reviews matter more reviews=update faster and if you have any questions about any of my stories ask them when you review and I will answer them on my profile**


	2. What's that on your wrists?

**Hey guys I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long I took an unexpected vacation and couldn't bring the lap top I promise that chapters will be out quicker maybe a day 1 chapter or 2? Anyways news about the sequel to Learning to trust I have a great idea for it and plan for it to be out in a few weeks or less. Oh this fanfic takes place in the summer that's why Carissa is not in school. Disclaimer I do not own twilight. ENJOY! This chapter!**

I woke up to someone saying mommy but I drifted back to sleep

"Mommy" Carissa said with more force and shook my shoulder and I bolted up.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Carissa said half awake I walked to the kitchen side of the trailer. I shook the box of pop tarts empty I took out the Orange juice carton empty shit what am I supposed to feed her I asked myself I looked in the box of cereal and noticed there was just enough for Carissa as I was pouring Carissa's cereal my stomach grumbled at the smell of cereal I haven't ate in two days. I watched Carissa scarf down the cheerios and my eyes glanced over to the clock 10:00am shit I'm going to be freakin late for work no time to drop her off at daycare.

"Come on Carissa we have to go." I said and grabbed her hand

"Mommy I'm tired" Carissa whined

"Ok jump on my back then." I said and Carissa jumped on my back.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey" I said to Carissa and she laughed and Renee came in and looked at all of the empty food boxes.

"I told you to get an abortion that bitch Carissa keeps on eating all of the food. I'll just have some more beer." Renee said and I left with Carissa and ran to the bus stop. We just made the bus. I practically ran to Pizza Palace.

"Bella were the hell have you been and why is Carissa here? This is the last time you will be late because, your fired." Victoria screamed I hated when Lauraunt was sick because, the red headed bitch Victoria would be boss for the day and she hated my guts.

"What I I can't be fired I have a kid to look after." I said

"Your still fired and Laurant agreed on the firing in fact he told me to fire you." Victoria said and folded her arms

"Bitch" I muttered

"I heard that." Victoria yelled as I walked away

"You were supposed to" I yelled back

I turned on my phone and noticed I got a text message from Giselle

_Ready for the run through tonight?_

I texted her back

_Hell yeah we're going to kick ass_

"_lol so true" Giselle responded back_

_Hey can u pick me up I'm at the mall? I texted Giselle_

_Sure b there in 10 _

I took a couple of steps before I stumbled

"Mommy are you ok?" Carissa asked

"Yeah don't worry about me I'm fine" I lied this is what happens when I don't eat I stumble around. My phone beeped and I looked at the text message

_Meet me at my limo too much paparazzi surrounding my car_

_Kk I texted back_ and took Carissa's hand

"Where are we going?" Carissa asked and her blue eyes looked right into mine

"To mommy's job" I said and walked out of the doors to be blinded by the camera's of the paparazzi

"Bella" They were all saying in a blur trying to ask questions

"Bella's how's it like to be the new face of Victoria's secret?" A reporter asked

"Um freakin awesome?" I said it in a questioning tone

"Bella is that your kid?" A reporter with a camera asked

"No I'm sorry but I have to go some where." I said and practically ran to the limo and Carissa got in first.

"Hey" I said to Giselle

"Hey" She said back and I saw a muscular looking guy sitting next to her

"Oh this is my fiancé Tom" Giselle said to me

"Congrats" I said

"What's your last name?" I asked Tom

"Brady you don't know who I am?" He asked

"No clue." I admitted

"Who's the kid?" Giselle asked

"I'm Carissa" Carissa said

"She's my little sister." I quickly lied

"So meet any other Victoria's secret girl yet?" Giselle asked

"Yea Alice and Rosalie with Alice I can tell we are going to be best friends but with Rosalie she's kind of a bitch around me." I said then we got to the place where we're doing the practice runway. I held Carissa's hand and walked with Giselle and Tom into the building and it felt like everyone was starring at us expecially Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"Wow everyone's starring at us." Tom said

"Not that girl wait no she just looked." I said and Tom and Giselle burst out laughing which made more people stare

"Oh my freakin gawd" I half screamed

"What?" Tom asked but I just ran to the table were no one was at and started to eat a chocolate donut

"Whoa finally another model who actually eats I thought I was the only one." Giselle said and I laughed Carissa took a donut too

"Do you know how much calories are in that?" Rosalie said in a bitchy tone to me

"I don't care its chocolate" I said

"Bella" Alice half screamed and I hugged her

"Oh this is Giselle and Tom." I said and Emmett Edward and Jasper had the no freakin way you know a football star look on their faces.

"Well I have to get to hair and make-up." I said and walked away with Carissa They did my hair in loose curls and put a lot of make-up on me I had to admit I looked gorgeous I had a black lace bra on along with matching boy short underwear with 4in black high heels I stood in the line-up line and noticed Rosalie was wearing the same thing as me but in red and Alice was wearing the same thing except in yellow. When Rosalie walked she had a pretty good walk, and when Alice took the stage she was pretty good walker for being so short. And when it was my turn I had an adrenaline rush it felt weird for everyone to be starring at me but I managed. The show ended and the manager lady came up to me Rosalie and Alice.

"You walked great today you'll be definitely be wearing wings at the fashion show." The manager said

"Oh my gosh finally I've been waiting forever to get to wear wings." Rosalie said

"No I was talking to Bella, Bella gets the wings." The manager said

"Wow thanks" I said and I could feel Rosalie giving me the evil glare and Emmett came up and gave Rosalie a big kiss and Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and Edward came up to me and said hi. I heard Alice gasp and I saw were she was looking at the two huge cuts on my right wrist and the one cut on my left wrist.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked

**DA da da da da da da Kind of a cliff hanger ending so hit or miss good or bad?**


	3. Chocolate donuts

**W-O-W thanks for the reviews the quality/quantity of the reviews I'm getting make me want to write more and update soon. Disclaimer I do not own twilight anyways Enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh um shit look I have to go." I said and grabbed Carissa's hand and walked away

"Bella wait" I heard Alice say but I walked even faster trying to hold back the memories that flooded my head.

_Flashback_

_I sat in the shower of the girl's locker room the cold water hitting me I was fully clothed I took the knife and slowly made two large cuts on my right wrist the pain felt so right like all the pain I was feeling inside was finally coming out I made another cut on my left wrist my hands were shaking and the knife dropped blood was everywhere I was happy that my life was ending I wasn't ready for any of this I just couldn't survive dying is peaceful living is hard my eyes started to droop when Angela came rushing in_

"_Bella" Angela the only person who treated me nice called_

"_Bella" she shook my shoulder but I couldn't find my lips to say anything the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with Renee asking why I would do something like that but I couldn't tell them I would take this secret to the grave._

_End Flashback_

"Taxi" I called and whistled surprisingly 2 taxis stopped I hopped in one and so did Carissa. I told the taxi driver the address of the mansion and he started to drive there.

"Ugh" I sighed aloud

"You ok?" The taxi driver asked

"Shitty day" I sighed

"Well that sucks" The driver said and we remained silent for the rest of the drive

"That will be 17.82" The taxi driver said and I realized that I had no money

"Shit do you accept 6 chocolate donuts?" I asked hopefully

"No" The driver replied shit I opened the door and ran with Carissa and the donuts

"Come back here bitch." The taxi driver yelled but I kept running eventually he gave up and stopped trying to follow us. Carissa and I arrived at our trailer and I noticed Renee wasn't home.

"Mommy what happened to your wrists you never told me before?" Carissa asked

"Come on time for bed." I said and tucked Carissa in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I crawled into the same bed. Surprisingly I woke up before Carissa she usually wakes up way before me I noticed Renee wasn't home yet weird. I picked up Carissa out of bed and she rubbed her eyes then yawned.

"Today we eat like royalty" I said and handed Carissa a chocolate donut and she laughed and I scarfed down my chocolate donut. I dropped Carissa off at day care and my phone started to ring I noticed it was Alice

"Hey" I said

"Hey want to go to a movie? Everyone's going." Alice tempted

"Only if there's popcorn." I said and Alice laughed

"Meet you in 10" I said I walked to the theater and noticed everyone was there. We bought tickets for the movie the final destination in 3d. I took my seat in between Edward and Alice while the previews were showing I decided I wanted to talk to Edward.

"You look pretty shnazzy in those glasses." I teased Edward

"Not to bad yourself" He said and we laughed

"So where are you from?" I asked him

"Alaska same with Alice she's my adopted sister. My adopted parents are really nice people Carlisle and Esme there really loving" Edward responded no freakin way

"I know Carlisle" I said and Edward and Alice looked at me

"Oh he delivered my mother's kid Carissa." I lied he actually delivered my kid Carissa

"So you sure do hang out with Carissa a lot." Rosalie said probably suspecting that Carissa was my kid

"Yeah my Mom and Dad are working 24/7." I lied

"So what made you move from Alaska to here?" I asked Edward

"I wanted to be a doctor and go to medical school just like Carlisle." Edward explained and the movie started and half way through the movie Edward put his hand in the popcorn and so did I and our hands touched whenever I we touched it felt like a little electric shock. We pulled away and Edward held my hand and rubbed little circles on my hand which was very distracting in a good way. The movie ended and Edward had his arm around my shoulder and Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were next to us talking.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" A police officer asked as we stepped out of the theater

**DA DA DA DAAAA I thought this chapter needed some dramatic music anyways good or bad hit or miss **

**3-5 reviews short chapter**

**6-10 reviews medium chapter**

**10-20 reviews long chapter**

**20-25 reviews two extra long chapters and a chapter in someone else's POV**


	4. What the?

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while I had tones of home work but updates will be out faster. Hmm lets see I got 8 reviews so I'm writing a medium chapter… PEANUT BUTTER anyways Disclaimer I do not own twilight anyways enjoy this chapter!**

_Previously… "Are you Isabella Swan?" A police officer asked_

"Um no?" I lied and started to walk but was stopped

"I don't think your going anywhere." The officer said and turned me around damn it I hope this has nothing to do with the freakin taxi driver. The police officer pulled me away from the group and I could feel everyone starring at me.

"I'm just here to give you your court papers you go to court in a few weeks" The officer said what the hell?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"It says here that your going to court because, of a sexual abuse claim 4 years ago." The officer replied

"I didn't file for that something must have got mixed up" I said

"Does the name Mike Newton ring a bell? That's who you're suing." The officer prompted shit shit shit shit who fucking found out I never filed for tha-Carlisle.

"Did Carlisle fill out the report for me?" I asked

"Yes Dr. Carlisle Cullen" The officer said

"Ok thanks" I said and walked towards Edward I am so pissed off right now

"Can I use your phone?" I asked Edward and he raised his eye-brow and handed me his phone. I looked through his contacts and called Carlisle as I walked away from the group.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked

"What the fuck?" I said

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked

"Bella" I said

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked

"Do what?" He asked

"File a report." I said and there was a long pause and I knew he knew what I was talking about

"Bella I can't hear you your breaking up." Carlisle said

"Bull shit Carlisle" I said and Carlisle hung up and everyone was looking at me

"So that movie sucked. I mean who gets sucked into a pool?" I asked

"What was that about?" Jasper asked

"My phone is dead and I was using Edward's phone to call my dad and tell him that my car was stolen." I lied

"Oh" He said

"Yea that movie sucked." Emmett agreed

"Bella want to take my car?" Edward asked time alone with Edward hell yes

"Yea" I said trying to hold my excitement in and we walked to Edwards Volvo

"Holy crap this is a nice car." I said

"Well not compared to the cars you must have."Edward said oh that's right I told them I was rich I hopped in the car and Edward was driving a little over 100 miles per hour

"Do you usually drive this fast?" I asked while gripping the seat

"No I drive usually drive faster." Edward said then smiled

"Here's my house." I said pointing to the same huge mansion as last time

Edward placed his hand on the back of my neck hesitantly he leaned in** (AN: I was going to stop the chapter here but all of the reviews I got meant that I had to write a medium length chapter)** and I closed my eyes and he kissed me the kiss was slow and sweet but sparks did fly.

"Whoa" I said breathlessly and Edward agreed I hopped out of the car and Edward left I started to walk towards the day care center and I picked up Carissa without any Jane problems.

"Mommy I'm tired" Carissa yawned and I picked her up and walked to Angela's house. I knocked on the door and Ben answered.

"Hey is Ang there?" I asked

"Yea" He said sleepily and a bubbly Angela came running to the door

"Bella I haven't seen you in so long!" Angela said then gave me a hug

"Hey can you watch Carissa tonight?" I asked

"Sure guess what?!?" Angela said

"What?" I asked

"I'm the new make-up artist for Victoria's secret!" Angela squealed no wonder she was so bubbly she was usually shy.

"No freakin way I'm a model there maybe you can do my make up." I squeal said

"Heck Yea" Angela said and I handed her Carissa

"Maybe we could car pool for work?" I suggested

"Yea I'll pick you up tomorrow" Angela said and shut the door and I walked to my house well er my trailer.

I opened the door thinking that Renee was not going to be there but I saw Renee and someone I thought I would never see again…

**Kind of a cliff hanger but tell me what you think of this chapter and who is with Renee and any questions you send me in the review section I will answer that in the next chapter so Hit or miss good or bad**** 3-5 reviews short chapter**

**6-10 reviews medium chapter**

**10-20 reviews long chapter**

**20-25 reviews two extra long chapters and a chapter in someone else's POV**


	5. The first runway show

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for leaving all of you guys hanging I literally had a million tests to study for and hours of homework it sucks. So thanks for reviewing and anyone who is a Learning to trust (my first fanfic) Fan I'd like you to know that I have some awesome ideas for the sequel yes there will be a sequel. Anyways enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously…__I opened the door thinking that Renee was not going to be there but I saw Renee and someone I thought I would never see again…_

Phil crap he was making out with Renee, Renee being with Phil= worse than her being dead you see Phil gives drugs to Renee and over the year they got into a relationship well I wouldn't call what they do a relationship anyways when Renee passes out Phil he hits me, kicks me, abuses me, tries to feel me up call it whatever you want but what he does to me is wrong I tried to tell Renee, but whenever I bought it up she would call me a jealous slut hey its better than being called a whore. A couple months ago they broke up and I thought he was gone for good but here he is making out with Renee.

"Bella" Renee slurred and they broke up from there little make-out session I looked down at the floor not wanting to look Phil in the eye. Whenever I'm around him I feel like dirt my outgoing personality turns into a shy one basically he makes me feel like crap.

"Phil is back isn't that great?" Renee asked just fucking fantastic I didn't answer or nod I gave her no answer

"Oh I see you-you're jealous of me and Phil together because, you always wanted him jealous slut!" Renee said raising her voice at the end

"Can't you be happy for me that that-" Renee started but then I heard a loud thud to see she passed out on the floor but I refused to look at Phil.

"Shit" Phil swore and moved Renee to the small bed

"Look at me bitch" Phil told me but I refused and he cupped my chin and made me look at him his monstrous face twisted in anger, eyes bloodshot from the drugs. His hands slid slowly from my mid stomach to my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Finishing what I started. Since Renee is passed out and you're the only girl left in here…" Phil started and I kicked him where the sun don't shine

"Bitch!" He screamed and I prayed he would pass out before he would be able to get up he started to get up great just my luck he charged at me but I stepped aside he ran into the trailer wall and passed out I tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't hold it in. I was lucky this time he usually is a 10000x better fighter than me and I don't usually stand a chance but he was to drunk and probably saw three of me. I checked Renee's pulse to see if she was ok and thankfully she was and I climbed into bed wishing this day would be over.

I awoke freshly rested and stepped over Phil's and Renee's unconscious bodies. Took a shower did all the regular morning stuff blah blah blah. I heard knocking on the trailer door probably Angela. I ran to the door and opened it

"Hey morning" I said

"Good morning" Ang said back and I hopped into her car

"So how does it feel that we get to use the car pool lane?" I joked

"Ah-mazing Carissa's with Ben bye the way" Ang said while laughing

"How awesome is it that we get to work together?" Angela asked

"Freakin amazing it's nice to work with someone who isn't a bitch." I said

"Same" Angela said and we arrived at the place we're doing the fashion show tonight thankfully it was too early and no paparazzi was there.

"Alice" I squealed and ran to her to give her a hug

"Bella" Alice said with the same enthusiasm

"Rosalie" I said and of course Rosalie gave me the cold shoulder

"This is Angela my friend and the new make-up artist"

"Hey" Alice managed to say before Rosalie pulled her somewhere else

Me Alice Rosalie Giselle and the other models did a run through flawlessly and that took a long time.

"Bella go to hair and make-up" A producer told me

"Aiye captain" I said for no reason at all Angela did my hair in a wavy look and did my make-up flawlessly. She was actually a really good make-up artist I got changed into my first outfit which was form fitting and gave my body curves and the wings were huge **(AN: PIC ON PROFILE) **I noticed Giselle and I were the only ones with wings.

"Girls this will be my last runway show for a while" Giselle said and everyone looked confused

"Because, I'm pregnant" She continued and we squealed like little girls and congratulated her

"I see you have wings" Alice said

"Yup if you had wings you'd probably fall over cause, there bigger than you" I teased and Giselle and Alice laughed

Giselle your first a producer said and Giselle walked same with Rosalie and Alice finally it was my turn

"You're up Bella" A producer said funny thing was I wasn't nervous I walked really fierce as some people would say and it was an adrenaline rush as soon as I walked on the stage camera's flashing loud music perfect I got to the edge of the runway and blew a kiss at Edward. Then walked back and the crowd cheered.

"Holy fucking crap" Alice said

"You're a great walker" she continued

"Thanks I can't wait to get these freakin wings off they hurt like hell" I said and Giselle laughed

"I know you're pain" Giselle said and I laughed

"Okay girl smile and clap" The stage director said and all 24 of us clapped and smiled down the runway. The reason there is 24 of us and we did one walk is because, they pick out the best and narrow us down to the final 12 people it's a contest to see who is becoming a Victoria's secret model.

"For all you new bees the list will be posted tomorrow" The Victoria's secret representatives said "Now you can get changed and meet us at the VIP party downstairs. Now run to the dress room before all of the good dresses are gone!" They continued and a flood of girls ran (including me). Me, Rosalie, Alice, and Giselle got there first and Rosalie closed and locked the door so we could pick out our dresses first I got to give her props for that idea. Rosalie immediately grabbed a red dress and tried it on and paired it with black high heels.

"I'm defiantly getting this one" Rosalie said** (AN: ALL OF THEIR DRESSES ON MY PROFILE)**

"Whoa someone call the fire department." I joked and Alice and Giselle burst out laughing while Rosalie glared and tried to suppress a smile.

Alice grabbed a pinkish black dress and paired it with Barbie pink heels Giselle grabbed a purple floral dress and yellow heels. I grabbed this midnight blue dress and tried it on.

"Damn Bella you look hawt" Alice said and we laughed I paired my dress with black converses. Rosalie opened the door and a crowd of angry models ran in and surrounded the dresses. While we casually strolled down to the party. Giselle rushed to Tom and Me Alice and Rosalie looked for the guys.

"Emmett" Rosalie said and hugged him and Emmett gave her his famous bear hug.

"Alice" Jasper said and gave Alice a soothing hug and when I looked at Edward he looked hott he put greek gods to shame with his hotness. I noticed he was checking me out to and I bit my lip.

"Edward" I said and held his hand we walked to the bar and he ordered a drink

"Want anything?" He asked

"No I don't drink anymore" I said

"Nice shoes" Edward commented

"Yeah heels aren't really my thing" I said

Edward took a sip of his drink and not to sound like a cheesy romance story but we looked into each other's eyes.

"Admit it" I said

"What?" he asked

"You like me you think I'm gorgeous you want to kiss me." I sang coping the quote from miss congeniality. And Edward's lips met mine and the kiss started slow but got passionate and his hands slid down to the middle of my stomach to my waist.

_Flashback_

_His hands slid slowly from my mid stomach to my waist._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him_

"_Finishing what I started. Since Renee is passed out and you're the only girl left in here…" Phil started_

I pulled away from Edward and he looked confused wondering why I pulled away.

"Bella" A voice said I knew that voice from anywhere…

**OH MY PEANUTBUTTER I spent forever writing this chapter review! If you have any questions post them in the review section and I will answer them. REVIEW!**


	6. ALL CAPS

**CHECK OUT THE NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE VOTE! Hey I was kind of a little disappointed that I only got one review for my last chapter peeps I can't stress this enough if I get little to no reviews I wont update as fast and my chapters wont be as long DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight. Enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously…"Bella" A voice said I knew that voice from anywhere…_

"Alice hey" I said and she glared at me yes evil pixie saved me from having an awkward conversation with Edward 1 point for Alice

"What?" I asked and she pulled me away from Edward

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice whined

"About what?" I asked and Alice starred at me

"Oh you mean about me and Edward? Well I don't know were not a couple or anything but I really like him." I said and blocked my ears waiting for Alice's squeal. I un-blocked my ears when she stopped.

"How can someone so little make such a loud noise?" I asked Alice and she laughed

"I should go bye" I said to Alice and hugged her

I rode home with Angela and she was talking about how cool the job was I wasn't really paying attention but I would nod or say yea at the right time. I was too busy thinking about Edward.

"Can Carissa stay over your house one more night?" I asked Angela with puppy dog eyes

"Of course Bella I love having her around" Angela said and she left while I walked to the trailer praying that Phil was not there. When I walked in Renee was passed out on the couch so was Phil but he was passed out on the floor. I stepped over Phil but something grabbed my ankle and I fell to the floor.

"Ha I tricked you didn't I?" Phil said

"Get up" He ordered but I didn't

"Fine" Phil said and picked me up by my hair and threw me against the trailer wall and began kicking my stomach over and over

"Stop" I yelled but he just laughed and gave one final kick to my stomach and passed out.

I went to the small bathroom part of the trailer and watched the blood out of my hair and took some Tylenol. I pulled up my dress to see a huge nasty bruise forming on my side it hurt like hell **(AN: THE BRUISE ON BELLA'S STOMACH IS IN MY PROFILE UNDER PICTURES)** Ugh shit. I thought right before darkness overcame me as I went to sleep.

HONK HONK

HONK HONK

HONK HONK

HONK HONK

I woke up and realized that Angela was honking

"Be right there" I yelled and I knew she could hear me because, the trailer walls were paper thin. I got a shower and put on jeans and a sweatshirt that hid the mark.

"We're going to be late" Angela exclaimed

"There is a lot of worse things that could happen to you than being late" I said

We got there 1 hour late the list wasn't posted yet so that's good The list was posted up and everyone ran to the list. The List went from whoever did the best to whoever did the worst.

VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELS

1. ISABELLA SWAN

CULLEN  
3. GISELLE (after your pregnancy)

4. EVA SALMON

5. ROSALIE HALE

I stopped reading after 5 I noticed that Angela got first for make-up artist I glanced at the lighting crew and my breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw the first name on there written in all caps…

**DA DA DAAAAA sorry for the short chapter so who do you think it is **

**3-5 reviews more short chapter**

**6-10 reviews more medium chapter**

**10-20 reviews more long chapter**

**20-25 reviews more two extra long chapters and a chapter in someone else's POV**


	7. Rollar blading

**VERY IMPORTANTE AN I made a mistake last chappy I said**

VICTORIA'S SECRET MODELS

1. ISABELLA SWAN

**CULLEN**  
3. GISELLE (after your pregnancy)

4. EVA SALMON

5. ROSALIE HALE

**CULLEN is supposed to be ALICE CULLEN anyways thanks for all of the reviews and enjoy this chapter sorry to keep you guys waiting **

**ALSO would you like me to put some song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter and the song lyrics will be about the chapter? **

**Also if you have any requests like a chapter with a different persons POV ask me in the review section.**

_Previously I glanced at the lighting crew and my breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw the first name on there written in all caps…_

1. MICHEAL NEWTON

What it can't be him there has to be a bagillion people with the name Mike Newton out there right? My thoughts were interrupted by a pixie (AKA Alice)'s voice

"Congrats Bella you were the best walker"

"Oh um yea I'll be back soon" I said and Alice called 'Wait' but I walked faster I breeze of cool air hit me as I opened the doors I slumped against a wall and rested my head on my knees. Suppressing all of the bad memories that came back to me.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked

"Oh um yea I just needed some fresh air." I lied and walked back in with Alice and I looked around there was some girls crying because they didn't make the models list I don't get why they would be crying over this there are much more important things in life to cry about.

"Congrats Bella" Giselle said

"Same" I replied with no emotion

"Yea congratulations mall girl." Rosalie said sarcastically with venom in her voice

"Ohh yay you gave me a nickname am I in your friend now?" I said back just as sarcasm and Rosalie just said ugh and walked away.

"Don't worry its not you she's just mad that she got 5th. Last year she got 1rst aka best walker" Alice exclaimed

"Oh hey Angela congratulations!" I said to Angela who was walking by me

"Yea you too" Angela said sweetly

"Ok girls go to hair and make up were doing a run through Alice Bella and Rosalie will be sharing a dressing room and their make-up artists will be Angela, and Laurent…" She continued but I stopped listening and walked to dressing room 82.

"Holy shit" I said

"What?" Alice asked

"Laurent?" I asked

"Bella?" He said back

"What happened?" I asked

"Victoria back stabbed me and fired me. So I tried out to be a make-up artist." He exclaimed.

"Sucks for you." I said still pissed off at Laurent for agreeing to fire me.

"Hold the phone" I said which is my way of saying wait a minute

I texted Laurent

_did yu agree to fire me V said yu did_

"Hell no" He said aloud and I ran to him and hugged him also gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Is he your boyfriend Bella cause I thought you liked Edward?" Alice asked and Me and Laurent looked at each other and bursted out laughing

"He's gay" I said and realization washed over Alice and she laughed too

"Hey Rosalie I thought we were friends why the cold shoulder?" I asked sarcastically and she ignored me

"Bitch" I muttered under my breath

I sat on the hair/make-up chair and Angela asked me

"So I saw who was on the lighting crew." Angela said while wiggling her eyebrows she didn't know about the incident Mike was her cousin I couldn't tell her.

"Not going to happen" I said

"Come on you too looked so cute together" Angela said

"Seriously Ang you're going to make me puke." I said

"I'm just saying" She continued then stopped

My hair and make-up was good and I went behind the curtain and changed into the Victoria's secret bikini swimsuit and everyone gasped. Ah shit why does this always happen to me.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked obviously starring at my stomach

"Oh best friend you're talking to me again." I said

"Shit Bella what happened?" Alice asked

"I fell down the stairs no biggie." I lied and I could tell that they knew something was up but they let it go.

"Crap this is going to take a ton of counselor to cover up." Angela said

"Does it hurt?" Angela asked and everyone was starring at me

"Jeez I didn't know that I was so hawt that you guys can't keep your eyes off me" I joked and everyone laughed except for guess who Rosalie but she was suppressing a laugh.

"Seriously" Angela said

"Like a bitch" I said truthfully "Just don't tell anyone else about it" I said

I did the run through and did 'perfect' according to the runway people and we had to wait in the waiting room while they re-started all of the stuff lighting, music, etc. Since it was going to be a while we called the guys. And they got here in a matter of minutes probably couldn't wait to see us in bathing suits. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward walked in and may I say Edward looked hotter than ever. Alice hugged Jasper and same with Rosalie and Emmett. Edward went to hug me but I turned around knowing that it would smudge the councilor.

"Sorry not feeling like hugging people today." I lied

"Mall girl?" Rosalie asked

"Yea best friend?" I asked

"You felt like hugging Laurent today." She exclaimed and had a smug look on her face

"Laurent is gay" I reminded her

"Oh and you have that concealor spread all around the side of your stomach to hide that bruise you have." Rosalie said damn it I told her not to tell anyone

"Yea so what's the point of you saying this?" I asked

"No reason" She said disappointed that I didn't bitch back

"What happened?" Edward asked and I sighed

"I fell down the stairs no biggie." I re-said in a bored tone tired of lying

"All right you guys can go were having technical issues for the lighting." The producer said

"Yes maybe Mike will get fired" I said just loud enough that Angela heard

"Hey that's my cousin you're talking about" she whispered back

"Hey lets go roller skating?" I suggested

"Hell yes" Emmett said

I hopped in Edward's Volvo

"Nice car xc90 engine 160 horse power and 187 torque 2009 edition and 2.4 liter incline-five-cylinder engine?" I couldn't help but asking whoops and Edward starred at me in disbelief

"Whoa a hot model that knows about cars what more could I ask for?" Edward joked and I laughed.

We arrived there and I stepped up to the desk with everyone.

"Umm 6 people with 4 wheeled roller skates." Rosalie asked seductively trying to get in free

"That will be 25 dollars" He said bored Ha it didn't work

"Um are you sure about that?" I asked

"Bella?" he asked shit

"Tyler?" I said back

"Oh Bella you guys can get in free." Tyler said

"I tapped that" Tyler yelled and pointed to me which was not true the only experience I had was- I don't really want to think about it

"You wish" I yelled back at him I put on my skates and was a little wobbly on them

Emmett and Edward was racing probably trying to show off and it was working they were really good at skating Alice linked onto my arm and Rosalie linked onto hers. I would slip a little but Alice would always catch me. We caught up with the guys and skated next to them. I was standing next to Edward of course.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked

Brown is my favorite color." Edward said

I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but saying "green" then I blushed and of course being me I fell on my butt and everyone laughed and I couldn't help but laugh myself?

"Does this type of stuff happen to you a lot?" Edward asked

"Only when I'm around a hot guy." I blurted and blushed

"Aww looks like Bella has a crush" Emmett said

"Yea I'm going to go sit down before I break my butt." I said and sat down Edward followed me without thinking I started singing the song that was playing

_**Ignorance by the Paramore **_

"If I'm a bad person you don't like me well I guess I'll make my own way it's a circle I mean cycle I can't excite you anymore What's your gavel your jury what's my offence this time?" I stopped singing when Edward looked at me weird and I burst out laughing so did he

"Yea don't you just love my craptastic singing voice?" I asked

"Not as much as you" Edward said and put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me the kiss was soft sweet and gentle unlike Mike. The kiss ended and I could see him smiling my favorite crooked smile of his.

"Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Edward asked shit why would he want to go out with someone like me am I ready to move on? Hurry Bella you have to say an answer yes or no…

**Um so yeah review good or bad any suggestions or parts that I wrote that wasn't good or if parts I wrote were amazing?**


	8. Running and running and running

**Hey guys so I've decided to put lyrics at the begging of each chapter starting next chapter. And if you have any songs you want to be in this story suggest it in the review section and I'll see what I can do Also there is a new important poll on my profile Vote! And if you have any questions about why I choose the lyrics ask in the review section Enjoy this chappy!**

_Previously… "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Edward asked shit why would he want to go out with someone like me am I ready to move on? Hurry Bella you have to say an answer yes or no…_

"Yea" I said not wanting to let him down because, I'm learning to move on and truthfully who could reject a hot guy with a kick ass personality? Edward smiled once again my favorite crooked smile and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Want to go skate?" Edward asked

"Sure as long as you make sure I don't fall on my butt." I said and Edward's musical laughter filled the air long story short the rest of the date went great we left the roller skating rink and I hopped into Edward's Volvo.

"How do you know about cars?" Edward asked oh nothing I just learned how to hotwire cars to get away from Phil's druggie friends.

"Huh oh I don't know just as a kid most girls played with Barbie's while I played with cars." I said

"Oh we're going to Alice's and Jaspers apartment" Edward said

"Ok" I replied and when I got there we sat down in a circle type thing

Lets play truth or dare" Alice screamed and everybody agreed **(AN: This truth or fare game might sound familiar because its from my other fanfic Learning to trust I made this up)**

"Hmm Emmett truth or Dare?" Alice asked

"Dare!" Emmett said

"I dare you to sing your favorite song"

Emmett began to horribly sing Gimme more by Brittney spears and by the end everyone had there hands over there ears

"Well I finally found someone who sings worse than Bella." Edward said and I laughed

"Jasper truth or Dare" Emmett asked

"Dare" Jasper said then Emmett whispered something in Jasper's ear

"Dude no way" Jasper said and Emmett whispered something to him again

"Fine" Jasper said and pulled out mustard from the fridge and squirted mustard at Alice when Alice shrieked I couldn't help but laugh and so did everyone else.

"Rosalie truth or Dare" Jasper said

"truth" She said

"What was the longest time you ever went without starring in a mirror?"

"umm 20 minutes?" She said and everyone cracked up

"Mall girl truth or dare?" Rosalie aka best friend asked

"Dare I feel like a rebel today" I said and Emmett burst out laughing soon after everyone except Rosalie did

"I dare you to quit modeling." Rosalie said and suddenly everyone became serious

"Chicken" I said Chicken means that you chicken out of a dare

"Yea I'm going to go." I said awkwardly

"Bella wait" Edward said

"Edward I'll call you later about the shindig or date whatever." I said

"Let me give you a ride home?" Alice said and motioned for Rosalie to come with us and she accepted

"So?" Alice said as we got into her yellow Porsche I was silent the whole way there. All of a sudden I saw Phil and Renee on the side of the street near the mansion and he was screaming at her and she was screaming back.

"Trailer trash" Rosalie said pointing to them

"What the fuck?" I said to Rosalie and got out of the car

"Bye" I said while slamming the car door and Alice left.

"What the hell?" I said to them and they stopped screaming and we walked home in silence and Phil kept glaring at Renee and same with her. When we got to the trailer all hell broke loose. Phil started to scream same with Renee.

"She's a slut" Phil yelled

"I don't care if she is she's my daughter and she's staying here." Renee screamed back

"What?" I asked

"Phil said that you came on to him last night and he wants you out." Renee said bull shit

"If that happens again then I'm sorry Bella but your out." Renee continued

"What he came on to me?!" I said and Phil whispered wrong move into my ear

"Too much drama for me I'm going to bed" Renee said and shut the door to her small bedroom the bedroom part of the trailer she got made sound proof by Phil so that if he abuses me she can't hear.

"Bitch" Phil said and grabbed me by the arms and held me tight and slammed me into a wall

"Stop" I yelp said

"Not yet" Phil said and kicked my bruised side and I couldn't help but to whimper in pain.

"No if you ever pull a stunt like that again the consequences will be much worse got it?" Phil said asked

"Yes" I said and Phil grabbed me by the hair

"Ow ow ow ow" I said and Phil laughed

"Yes what?" He asked

"Yes sir" I said and he laughed then let my hair down and he went to bed I pathetically crawled to my bed and let darkness over come me.

I woke up and took a shower brushed my teeth and hair blah blah blah had a granola bar. And changed I took the subway. Sometimes I want to tell someone what happened just blurt it out tell a random stranger just to, just to get it off my chest. I've never told Carlisle about it he just made an assumption and I'm going to call off the court order. If I can't tell one person what happened how am I supposed to tell a whole group of people? Ugh I took out my envy2 and was about to tell the court but I looked up and noticed that Mike Newton came on the one person I was dreading came on the bus **(AN: I was going to end the chapter here but I wanted to write an extra long chapter because, I got so much reviews the last two chapters. See what the power of reviews do) **

"Hey Bella" Mike said making me uncomfortable even if he just talks to me it makes every inch of my body become helpless

"You know you don't have to go through with the law suit" Mike said and unable to take any second longer with Mike. I got up but Mike grabbed my arm.

"Don't fucking touch me" I yelled at him and now people were looking I just ran off the subway. I just kept running and running and running I didn't once look back I just kept on running. My phone started to ring I answered it but I kept on running.

"James?" I said out of breath

"Your fired" He said

"What?" I asked

"Today you were supposed to work and last night too but your missing I can't afford this anymore you're fired" James said and he hung up

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath but kept on running and running and running. I noticed it was getting dark so I went to a hotel.

"Ben?" I asked Ben Angela's boyfriend at the counter

"Bella what the hell are you doing here this is the bad part of California it's 5 hours from were you live and-" He started

"Ben chill" I said Ben was the owner of many hotels in the California area and they owned the mansion that I told Edward and them was mine.

"Thought about taking a vacation." I said

"Can I just have a free room for tonight?" I asked Ben with puppy dog eyes

"Sure but remember to lock your door and don't answer it for nobody understand?" Ben said while handing me the key.

"Yes I understand" I said boredly I got the free dinner and went up to my room I locked the door and started to watch TV the patriots game was on so I decided to see how Tom Brady did he was doing great so far. Somewhere in the middle of the game I drifted to sleep. I woke up and took a long relaxing shower. I got out and changed into a long sleeve white Hollister shirt with light blue skinny jeans (Someone must have forgot them because, they were in the dresser and there was no way in hell I could afford Hollister clothes) I woke up at like 4 in the morning well Ben sent a wake up call to me since we were getting the same ride home.

Whoa hold the phone how am I supposed to get all the way back to LA I'll just get a ride with Ben. 5 hours later... We were still driving when Edward called me

"Hey" I said

"Hi want to go to the beach with me? Just us two?" Edward asked

"Sure" I said

"Meet you at the beach in 40" Edward said then hung up and I noticed that the beach was close to where we're at.

"Pull in here!" I said to Ben and he pulled in

"I'll stay here can you watch Carissa one more day?" I begged

"Sure here's some sunscreen and a towel." Ben said and I hugged him

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said excited and I already had a swimsuit from the run through yesterday.

**Ok not exactly a gasp cliff hanger ending but it seemed like a good place to end it. Was this good or bad hit or miss awesome or terrible tell me in the review section and don't forget to vote in my poll. Review! **


	9. Your lips are coldLet me warm them up

**Hey guys wow I put two chapters up and only got 6 reviews that kind of discourages me to update faster but at least Im getting reviews so thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**I need your feedback Review and DISCLIAMER I do not own twilight but I do like peanut butter **

**tell me what you think of the whole lyrics at the beginning of the chapter and if you have any song suggestions post it in the review section and enjoy this chapter!**

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise you)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise you)  
But if you wait around a while, _I'll make you fall for me_,(I promise you)  
I promise, I promise you I will

~ New Found Glory - The Promise

_Previously…"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said excited and I already had a swimsuit from the run through yesterday._

I got changed into my swimsuit but right before I stepped out I noticed I had welts in the shape of hands all around my arms were Phil held me so I kept on my long sleeve white shirt and I stepped out of the changing area I noticed the boutique was swarmed with people so I made sure no one was looking and there was no security camera's around I stole some red sunglasses **(AN: picture on profile) **and water proof dark blue short shorts and put them over my bathing suit bottoms nobody noticed and I waited for Edward to get here. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I turned around to see it was Edward. I laughed a flirty laugh and turned around.

"Here I got us some ice cream" Edward said and I gladly took the chocolate ice cream Edward took off his shirt to expose his perfectly sculpted abs and arms and he had the body of a god. I accidently flicked some ice cream at him.

"Whoops" I giggle- said and Edward flicked some of his ice-cream at me

"Whoops" He mimicked me and we were throwing our ice cream's at each other we ended up throwing more ice cream at each other than actually eating them. We were laughing so hard at the end of our "ice cream war" that my sides were starting to hurt. Edward picked me up bridal style and ran to the ocean and slowly to the water and let me down.

"Ahh the water is freezing" I said

"Get on my back" Edward said and I got on

"You better hold on tight spider-monkey" Edward said and I laughed and he took me running through the water and flipped me on my back.

"Edward Cullen you just started a war." I said and tried to tackle him but failed miserably he caught me.

"Bella Swan I think you just lost the war." Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered not because of the cold water. I've never liked a guy so much in my life I'm going to do my best to make him fall for me. We ended up getting in a splashing fight and spending the whole day in the water we were the last ones there and the sun was starting to set.

"Want to pull a Baywatch?" I asked and Edward gave me a confused look

"You know run through the water in slow motion as the sun sets?" I said and Edward's musical laughter filled the air

"Hell yes" He said and we began running slow motion through the water to the shore flipping our hair and such. And we both were laughing at the end I went over and sat on my towel Edward and put my head on his shoulder. And I was shaking because, I was so cold even my lips were blue. Edward put a finger lightly on my lips.

"Bella your freezing even your lips are cold." Edward said

"Here let me warm them up." Edward said and kissed me the kiss was slow and sweet but ended too soon.

"I have to go" I said

"Yea same we should do this again." Edward said

"Thanks for the kick ass date." I said and Edward gave me a hug. And I watched his silver Volvo leave. And walked home then happiest I've been in a while. I got home to my trailer and luckily Phil and Renee was passed out and I changed and climbed into my bed and slowly fell asleep.

_Dream_

_It was the middle of the summer and I was going to a high school party with my best friends Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren all of us were flirting with the guys and this guy walked up to me._

"_Hey do you have a date?" He asked_

"_Because, you're too pretty to be here by your self" He said and I was flattered_

"_Oh thanks" I said and we started dancing and flirting next thing you know we were in a full make-out session._

"_ARGH" Tanya shrieked_

"_What tayn?" I asked_

"_Slut I said to stay away from Mike Newton that I liked him!" Tanya said_

"_Tayn I didn't know this was Mike."_

"_Don't be expecting to get a ride home bitch." Tanya said with eyes full of tears then left_

"_Tanya wait" I said and was about to leave but Mike grabbed my hand_

"_Here I'll give you a ride home" Mike said and I just nodded I got in the car and stuck my head out the moon roof and screamed WOOH! Mike laughed and I smiled and he closed the window Mike started driving through the woods and I gave him a confused look._

"_Short cut" He said and I said ok but after 5 minutes of driving he stopped and took the key out. _

"_You know Tanya is just jealous of what we have" Mike said_

"_What no offense but we don't have anything there is nothing between us." I said and Mike angrily kissed me_

"_Do you want to?" Mike asked_

"_Want to what?" I asked in a confused voice_

_Then he angrily kissed me and lowered my seat down_

"_NOO NO STOP" I screamed but he was on top of me and he weighed more than me I hit his back uselessly but he kept on going I yelled stop and No but he didn't listen he raped me and took my innocence. After he did I put my hands over my face and screamed and I was shaking I cried and walked out of the car after he said I could leave. I walked like a zombie down the high way. _**(AN: Picture of how her face looked after the incident)**

_End Dream_

I woke up in sweat and on the verge of crying I talked myself down from the panic attack

**Too see how she reacts after her dream review how'd you'd like this chapter and a look back on her past review!**


	10. My life is falling apart

**Hey people thanks for all of the reviews I need your feedback good or bad and VERY IMPORTANT please vote on my profile poll I got zero votes since I put it up which was a while ago and it's a very important poll that could decide the future of this story… Enjoy this chapter!**

_**CHEAK OUT MY NEW TWILIGHT FANFIC STORY CALLED NUMB ITS GOING TO BE AMAZING!! **_

_**THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE OUT SHORTLY AFTER THIS CHAPTER IS POSTED**_

_Previously…I woke up in sweat and on the verge of crying I talked myself down from the panic attack_

I haven't thought or dreamt about that in a long time I got into the shower water turned up to the hottest it can go which isn't that hot and I was on the verge of tears but I haven't cried in a while I forget the last time but ever since that incident I don't really like to show my emotions. I just stood there in the shower for who knows how long but I got out when the water was ice ice cold just like my heart. I got out and put on some clothes and heard a knock at the door.

I opened it to see Angela

"Hey Angela" I said

"Hey Bella Carissa is in the car." Angela said

"Want to hang out me you and Carissa?" Angela asked

"No I'm hanging out with Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett tonight." I said like it was no big deal

"Look Bella I'm tired of you thinking I'm her personal baby-sitter you are using me and I'm sick and tired of it! You forget about me the second you meet someone new. Have a nice life with me out of it!" Angela was screaming at the end and gave Carissa to me.

"Wait Ang" I said but she got in her car and drove off at racecar speed.

"Mommy!" Carissa screamed

"Carissa!" I said just as excited and put my poker face on so that she wouldn't know that I was dying on the inside. We spent the whole day together she was like my escape from reality just like Edward. Renee and Phil were still passed out when someone knocked on the door.

"Shit" I said when I looked out the window it was child services doing there annual check

I grabbed a cross necklace put it on me and grabbed one for Carissa too and took the bible from my shelf and put it in Carissa's hands works every time.

"Hey" I said and opened the door and they came in

"I was just reading my little angel a bed time story." I said and we were both smiling and they drifted towards the kitchen and the officer pulled a bag of cocaine out and raised an eyebrow. What should I do play it dumb no never works hmm blame it on Phil yes.

"Oh my gosh that stuff is not mine it's my mother's boyfriend's Phil." I said

"I'm sorry but until you find a place of your own without drugs or Phil and with food and water and electricity that doesn't go out as much were taking her away." They said and grabbed Carissa

"Mommy!" She shouted as they took her away but a guy was holding me back so I couldn't run and get her

"Carissa! Let me have my child back I can raise her!" I screamed in hysterics

"Sorry miss we will put her in a foster home and you can have weekly visitations" They said and left

"What the hell!" I screamed at them and then I knew my life was falling apart right in front of me…

**Sorry I wrote a short chappy but check out my upcoming twilight fanfic NUMB!**

**Put in the reviews if you think you're going to check it out or not**


	11. So this is what you do on girls night

**A bunch of people read chapter 10 of Runway love but I got ZERO REVIEWS also I'm kind of sad and not even peanut butter could cheer me up but I did notice I got 2 votes on my profile poll so… This chapter I need you to review because, I need your feedback even if its bad. Enjoy this chapter!**

**R&R MY NEW FANFIC NUMB**

_Previously…"What the hell!" I screamed at them and then I knew my life was falling apart right in front of me_

I just slumped down the door and silent tears streamed down my face I tried so hard to stop them but they kept on pouring out I haven't cried like this in forever I finally stopped crying and crawled into my small bed and drifted to sleep. I awoke eyes red and puffy I stepped into the shower and did all my morning activities except eat because, we ran out of food a little bit ago. Child services doesn't know what they started Carissa was the only person that kept me from going back to my old ways. Today I have a "special visitation" with the people taking care of Carissa until I can take care of her better but I take care of her good enough BS. I walked to the address I was given and that only took 20 minutes or so. I knocked on the door impatiently The house was nice with a cute front yard holy shit Bella did you just call a front yard cute? A guy about 6 freakin'3 opened the door he had deep russet colored skin and jet black short hair with loving brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Jacob"

"Hey I'm not going to waste my time telling you my name because, I'm getting my kid back soon." I said pissed

"Nice to meet you not going to waste my time telling you my name because, I'm getting my kid back soon." Jacob said and I couldn't help but to crack a smile. I went into his house and took in the scenery.

"Holy shit this house is awesome." I said and Jacob laughed

"Want some food?" Jacob asked

"Hell yes" I said and he chuckled we were eating popcorn and I was gobbling it down so was he, he was eating like such a beast I could of sworn he was a werewolf.

"What no cheesy pick up line or calling me babe instead of my real name?" I asked him

"Nah I think of you like a friend." Jacob said

"Cool" I said no guy has ever wanted to be just friends with me it was something new that I liked

We spent hours talking it was like we knew each other forever.

"Bye Jake" I said

"Bye Bells" Jake said and I hugged him After seeing how great of a person Jake was I was happy that Carissa would have this life for a little bit great "Dad figure" cute yard nice house. I'm glad that's she's getting this she deserves the best no matter how much it kills me inside for her not to live with me. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 7pm holy shiz I was supposed to be at Alice's 20 minutes ago and holy shiz I talked with Jacob for 12 hours wow. O well Alice and them won't mind me being fashionably late. I got to Alice's house at 8ish seeing as I was walking. I knocked on the door and Jasper answered it.

"Hey Bella come on in." Jasper said Alice was lucky to have him they balanced each other out. I came in to see Emmett and Rosalie was playing some guitar type game I glanced at the case on the cover and it said guitar hero. Alice attacked me in a hug. And Rosalie through her hands up in the air

"Ha Emmett told you I could beat you!" Rosalie said with a smug smile on her face and Emmett looked like a puppy dog that just got kicked.

"Why are you so late?" Alice asked

"Hmm the whole car is stolen have to take the subway thing might have made me late." I said

"Here the girls will have a night in here and the guys are going to Emmett's place to chill for the night." Alice said giving me the plan

"Ok" I said a little disappointed that I won't see Edward as much but still pumped for a girls night. The guys were leaving and I didn't get to talk to Edward I was standing by the back side of the couch and Alice was so excited that she ran into me and I fell onto the couch with her on top of me and Emmett came in.

"Forgot my keys." Emmett said then looked over at me and Alice in an awkward position

"Whoa this is what you girls do on girl night can I stay and watch." Emmett said

"No way pig" Alice said jokingly and I threw a pillow at him. Emmett left and we burst out laughing and got up. Rosalie didn't laugh she just looked like a bitch. Alice danced her way to the radio and blasted it on and the song Hot n Cold by Katy Perry was on and we screamed at the top of our lungs the song (including Rosalie) and all danced like the goofballs that we were but Rosalie only danced with Alice

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you_

_Over-think _

_Always speak _

_Cryptically_

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no _

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync_

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh (used to laugh)_

_Bout nothing (bout nothing)_

_Now your plain (now your plain)_

_Boring (boring)_

_I should know (I should know)_

_you're not gonna change (change)_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no (no!)_

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down (you're down!)_

_Someone call the doctor _

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get it off this ride_

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)_

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up (We make up)_

_You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out (Oh!)_

_You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white (Oh!)_

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no (woah)_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)_

_You're hot then you're cold (Cold)_

_You're yes then you're no (No)_

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down (Dooooown)_

And we all fell back on the couch laughing

"Speaking of Hot and Cold what's going on with you and Edward?" Alice asked and Rosalie looked interested in knowing too.

"I don't know I mean we kissed and-" I said but was interrupted by Alice's squealing

"And we had a kick ass date at the beach but were not really in a relationship I mean were more than friends but we're not official boyfriend/ girlfriend leave toothbrushes at each others house type of thing. But I don't know If I'm ready to be in a relationship because, my last relationship well I wouldn't call it that sucked." I continued spilling my guts out to them. Edward is the first guy I had a relationship with the last person I had that with was Mike and we weren't even going out we just made out and he took it too far by- never mind I do not want to bring that up.

"Where were you the past two days? I texted you and everything but it was like you dropped off of the face of the Earth and just came back." Alice asked

"The past two days were kind of shitty." I said not lying

"Aww mall girl what did your daddy not let you use his million dollar credit card?" Rosalie asked and talking about my dad was a touchy subject for me seeing as he did just died.

**See how Bella reacts to Rosalie will she get fed up with Rosalie treating her like this or just ignore it and let Rosalie walk all over her. Review**


End file.
